scott and Megan
by percyjacksongirl18
Summary: this is a story based on my boyfriend first fiction


House of hades

REVIEW!

PERCY I

The darkness was really starting to annoy Percy. It was everywhere, it entered his mouth, traveled through his ears and nose and covered his sight. Percy was never really one to be afraid of the darkness, but this experience changed everything...everything. His untimely tumble to Tartarus definitely was the cause of his paranoia and urges to never close his eyes…ever. The last thing Percy needed was to be taken captive by a monster in his sleep. If Percy could begin to rate his stay at Tartarus he would definitely give it negative infinity stars. The Tartarus Inn was full of blood thirsty and vengeful monsters, darkness and it smelled like sour reptile, grimy Cyclops and other monsters fumes Percy hadn't had the pleasure of smelling. To stay as optimistic as possible Percy would describe it as the grimy motel full of monsters that had their complementary soap and chocolate stolen from them and blamed him and Annabeth for it. A hiss and roar sounded through the darkness, Annabeth clutched Percy's arm tighter. At any other moment Percy would tease her with his tongue stuck out,

"What? Are you afraid of the dark Wise Girl?"

And she would probably punch him playfully on the arm or pull her dagger out mock menacingly. This wasn't like any other situations. Percy reassuringly kissed her forehead and they kept on trudging quietly into the darkness….well more like hobbling, Annabeth's hurt ankle wasn't helping the situation at all. Neither were the monsters that kept hissing,

"I smell demigod! The Sea spawn and Athena's brat!" A particularly loud Cyclops made it his mission to describe how exactly he was going to cook them, while another decided to remind them about how they were going to paint the walls with our blood. Percy thought sarcastically,

"What a wonderful idea, I think the red will really liven up the room!"

Percy's eyes began to flutter dangerously; in return he pinched himself and kept walking. He had to get Annabeth to the land of the living. Annabeth halted Percy and told him listen, heavy footstep and growling broke through the silence and was defiantly close by. Percy now wished that he'd taken a shower or sprayed some cologne on…apparently he reeked. He told Annabeth to hide which she refused profusely.

"Wise girl you got to hide you can't fight in your condition. If you mess your ankle anymore you won't be able to walk. Besides your weaponless."

Although it was dark he could sense Annabeth's eyes contemplating everything he just reasoned; finally she reluctantly limped into the darkness and hid. He uncapped Riptide and took a fighting stance. A Cyclops stomped towards Percy and bellowed,

"SEA SPAWN I WILL SLOWLY RIP OFF YOU LIMBS AND USE YOUR HEAD AS A TOOTHPICK!"

"Well hello to you to. I'm doing fine how about you?"

Percy didn't entirely understand how his head would service as a tooth-pick but he kept his mouth shut, he didn't want to hear the details about how he would make_ that_happen. The Cyclops-Chef then stomped into view roared,

"HA- HA PUNY DEMI-GOD SCUM GET INTO MY BELLY! I'LL FIRST SEASON YOU AND THEN ROAST YOU LIKE A DUCK…"

He had a lit torch in his grimy hands; Percy marveled at its beauty, he missed the light even though it burned his sensitive eyes. Percy bravely spoke,

"Let's make deal… If-If I battle each of you and win both times then I get your lovely torch if I lose….you can have my sword and when you hunt me down again you can have the satisfaction of killing me with my own sword and then cooking me with all the seasonings you want."

Both pondered this, scratching their head and blinking their single eye slowly. Percy held his breath and crossed his fingers that they just wouldn't both attack him and kill him right there. They finally nodded and showed their yellow teeth…well more like singular rotten tooth. The Cyclops-chef was the first to charge. He roared, "I WILL SCRAMBLE YOU LIKE EGGS AND COOK YOU LIKE BACON!"

Percy screamed as he charged, " WHAT ABOUT PANCAKES?" Percy sighed at how stupid he sounded. The Cyclops scrunched his nose in confusion and stopped running, during those golden seconds Percy scaled up his grimy body as quickly as he could and stabbed him in the eye with Riptide. The Chef-Cyclops roared in agony and anger and fell to the ground quickly like a tree, giving a loud thud and "oof" at the end. Percy grabbed his sword hilt and slid it out quickly and before the Cyclops could attempt to use his nose or hands to find where he was, Percy gave a deep swipe to his stomach. He screamed and exploded into dust, leaving some of his pixie dust everywhere. Percy charged at the next one, blocking his fists easily until one slammed him into the hard ground. He cried out in pain and quickly rolled to the side, blocking his furious hits and slams. Percy picked himself up and slid between the Cyclops legs, squeezing his eyes shut in attempt to block out the nasty sight and jabbed Riptide through his back, quickly rolling to the right before he became a Percy-Pancake when the Cyclops fell. Percy pointed his sword to his neck until the Cyclops forfeited. Percy backed away slowly grabbed the torch and warned the Cyclops,

"Don't follow me or else I will turn you into a dust and cease your existence."

With that Percy ran into the darkness, the beautiful torch illuminating his beaten and worn down face. He crouched down to the alert Annabeth and showed her the torch as if it would singlehandedly rescue them. Annabeth looked at the torch with hope, as did Percy. Percy guessed they looked pretty stupid looking at the fire like cavemen but the light reminded them of the sun…the land up above. A future. They finally tore their eyes away from the light and Annabeth stated firmly,

"Seaweed Brain we can't keep it. It'll attract the monsters."

Percy held the torch closer and reasoned, "Wise girl our smell is attracting the monsters by itself, we need to get to the door quickly and I'm pretty sure it would be easier with light to guide us." Annabeth shook her head but allowed Percy to keep the torch, the way his sea green eyes lit up when he saw the light was enough to pull her over the edge. Annabeth winced at thinking of edges and cliffs. She then punched Percy's arm with a scowl.

"Owww what was that for?"

"For not letting go Seaweed brain, you could have made it out. You really are a Seaweed Brain."

"Annabeth….I'd follow you anywhere and I would fall to Tartarus a million times for you. Besides if you fell I would probably jump in after you Wise Girl."

Annabeth kissed Percy briefly before continuing their walk into the darkness. Annabeth took the light and shone it onto the ground, waving it back and forth."

Finally finding what she was looking for she picked up a black dagger twirled it with her free hand until stashing it in her belt loop. Percy smiled at Annabeth proudly, just thinking about the future they could build together, they wise children they could have….their future. As they walked they heard cackling and the ground rumbled, Annabeth paled, "Percy I think we should go the other way."

And so they did. Little did they know that Gaea's minions were on both sides waiting to take them prisoner for their queen. Annabeth raised the torch higher, showing the hundreds of thousands of monsters grinning eerily, weapons ready to be used. Annabeth murmured lowly,

"Surrender. They'll kill us if we try to fight." They both sunk to their knees and raised their hands above their heads. Two monsters chained their hands and feet and yanked them to their feet, showering them with spit. One particular cocky monster snarled,

"You're our prisoner now. You do as we say or else you will be punished…pet." Percy muttered,

"Gee imprisoned at the age of seventeen, wont my mother be proud. Do I get a phone call?" The monster snarled,

"Think you're funny huh?"

"Yeah actually I do, I'm thinking of becoming a comedian one day."

The smirk didn't melt off Percy's face as he was punched forcefully in the gut; a scowl appeared as he pushed him to the ground and slapped Annabeth on the face. Percy saw red. He screamed, "TOUCH HER AGAIN AND I'LL RIP YOU TO PIECES," They slapped her again and Percy blurted without thought, "Take it out on me not her!" Annabeth protested as the monster stopped and strolled towards Percy. The monster grabbed the torch and lifted it to his face; a vulgar gash was decorated on the side of his face. Percy gasped, "You…..I remember killing you…what's your name?"

The monster cackled, "You can call me…your darkest nightmare."

Percy tried not to laugh at the cliché-ness but managed to hiss seriously,

"I killed you once old friend and I won't fail to kill you again. If you thought I was angry back then, then you haven't seen anything. You hit my Annabeth and now I'm angry, you don't like me when I'm angry."

Percy mentally cheered at how awesome he sounded. The monster finished off, "And you don't like me when I'm vengeful Perseus Jackson."

Percy cringed at his whole name but kept an evil glare plastered on his face. The monster then shined the light towards the rest of Gaea's minion army; among them were the many that Percy killed. Percy gulped and waved, "Hey guys, what's up. You certainly reformed from dust nicely…no hard feelings, right?" Percy felt as if he just sat down at the popular table at school, the way they were glaring and laughing was exactly how it was back at Goode. _Ah Goode…I miss Paul and especially my mom, and Grover oh and also- The_ monster in front of Percy finished off with a grin, "I don't think you will like any of us when where vengeful…..TAKE THEM AWAY! Bring Young Perseus to my chambers first, so I can teach him pain…and suffering beyond belief."

The monster turned back to Percy and added menacingly, "You will break Perseus, and I will be there when you do."

Percy closed his eyes as he was dragged away and sadly listened to Annabeth's screams.

"Don't worry wise girl I have a plan. Just hang tight."

Percy wasn't sure if he was reassuring himself of Annabeth more.

BAM BAM CHICKEN HAM! ME LIKES WBU REVIEW …BLAH

hope this isn't OOC I didn't think so but….. yeah

**AN:hi guy please note that this is my first fanfic so there are gonna be loads of errors, but you learn from mistakes right? ihope so. Anyway enjoy the story!**

* * *

**ANNABETH POV:**

I was on my way to the sword arena to teach the knew campers how to fight with a dagger, but honestly I could think of a million things i'd rather do. Number 1 on my list was to find seaweed brain a.k.a Percy Jackson,the leader of Camp Half blood, the savior of Olympus and most importantly (well to me anyways) my boyfriend. Maybe I should explain.

A few months ago Percy went missing and I have been worried out of my mind looking for him. A few days later I was sent to rescue Jason Grace, Piper McLean and Leo Valdez. Son of Jupiter, daughter of Aphrodite and Son of Hephaestus. They were given a quest to rescue Hera, which I still disapprove of, from the wolf house. Only then did we realize that Jason was the leader at the Roman camp and he and Percy were swapped and deprived of their memories so the Greeks and Romans could get along better. Leo, our no.1 engineer and one of the seven assured me that the Argo ll (the giant war ship that we are going to sail to the Roman Camp on) would be done in about 2 weeks.

I snapped out of my daze when I walked into the arena. To say I was surprised would be an understatement. In front of me was a blinding light, bright enough to challenge the sun. I shielded my eyes away and felt myself fade with the light.

* * *

**OLYMPUS- SUMMER SOLSTICE**

**HEPHAESTUS POV: (didn't expect that did you?)**

" You just love to hurt me, don't you Zeus!"

" You should have more Bran muffins! They are what makes a healthy god! Look at me for Instance!"

" Just shut it with the wheat women!"

"Athens was just obsessed with olives! They don't have true class!"

" You are just a jealous sea urchin!"

Every single solstice, the same arguments occur and the same events take place. This is why I prefer automatons. They do what they are told without a second thought and follow orders, unlike most Olympians. My wife likes to fool around with Ares. It might look as if i don't care but the truth is, I feel really sad every time i see them together. But I intend to win her back. One way or another.

Things were really getting out of hand. The demigods that were visiting were all huddled up in a conor. Their faces looked as if they were watching a R18 movie. Aunt Hestia was trying to lighten up the room with her hearth, but alas it was a minor improvement. Aunt Hessi, as we like to call her, always visits us every solstice even though she isn't an Olympian. She just wants to see her family.

I was about to make another universal remote when there where several 'AAAAHHHHH' coming from the ceiling. when i looked up there were 6 human figures falling from the roof of the throne room. Aunt Hessi, being the most caring aunt there is, quickly summoned a large couch in the middle of the floor. Luckily, all of them landed safely on the couch.

" Uuugh my head hurts!" a young looking boy about the age of 13/14 with black hair, dark eyes and skin so pale that it looked just like...aaahhh a child of Hades.

" Shut up Nico, all you do is complain!" said a girl looking about 15/16. She wore a silver bracelet showing that she was not only a hunter of Artemis but the lieutenant. Wait. Wasn't Artemis' lieutenant name, what was it again?! Ah yes Zoe Nightshade.

" Thalia? Nico? When did you guys come?" a girl with blond curls and grey, stormy eyes with a outlining of red, like she had been crying said. She had a ' _mess with me and I'll mess your face'_ look. Definitely a daughter of Athena.

"Uuhh, guys" a girl with chopped brown hair said. She had green wait, blue wait brown eyes. What? She was my Wife's offspring without a doubt. First child of Aphrodite that tries to play down her beauty. I thought.

"look," a boy with blond hair said. He had a scar above his lip. He looked lke a natural leader along with the daughter of Athena. He looked a tad confused but he soon glanced at the daughter of Athena and looked tremendously worried.

"whoa…" all the kids said save a Hispanic looking boy with an elfish grin. He wore a tool belt around his waist with a hammer in his hand. I approve of this boy.

" Awesome! Giant Adults!" the said boy spoke.

" Shut it repair boy, those are our parents!" the Child of my wife said as she smacked him behind his head as the blond boy chuckled. _Those three must be close. _I thought.

" You know my mom is de- OOHH! Oops!" he said.

" WHO DARES INTERRUPT OUR MEETING!" thundered Zeus as he threw his bolt towards the demigods. Only the fates can save them now.

* * *

**AN: well pls tell me what you guys think! And pls point you any errors you guys find! Please REVIEW! the next time i will update will be 9 July 2013.**

**Symptoms of Jealousy by Rachel Dare**

_by MyFavoriteMistake_

Summary: With Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the Camp's dearest Oracle, bored out of her mind at her school, things tend to happen. One of it is a list called **Symptoms of Jealousy by Rachel Dare. **But she got help to write it from some people, a god and a goddess, who are bored too. The god of the sun, Apollo and the goddess of love, Aphrodite.

Dedication: For my best friend_ Abby _and my sis, _Anna_.

Disclaimer: No. I don't own anything except this story. Peace out.

Author's Note: A random two-shot. I'm just very bored. This fanfic was really Abby's idea (Abby is really awesome.) but she told me to write it. She helped me with the list too. Anyway, this is my first fanfic here in this fandom. Characters may be OOC. Set after the HoO and Gaea was defeated. I haven't edited this. So I warn you;

**_This fanfic is unbeta-ed. So expect spelling and grammatical errors. English is not my native language._**

* * *

It was just a normal day in Clarion Ladies Academy. Currently it was their break from long lessons of teachers. Rachel Elizabeth Dare sat on her chair in their classroom which was currently unoccupied. She sighs as she twirled her pen. Then, she pulled out her notebook from her bag and doodled at the back of it. She drew a stickman with a bolt, then another with a trident, and another with a helm. Then, she draw a set of stickwomen with an owl, then with a mirror, another one with wheat, then one holding a moon, and last with peacock feathers. Then, another set of stickmen with a caduceus, wine glass, fire and sun. When she finished, she realized that what she drew was the twelve Olympian gods. She sighs and ripped it from her notebook. When she crumpled it slightly, thunder boomed from the outside. She muttered a, "Sorry." and straightened it, folded it neatly and kept it on her pocket. She sighed again.

"Stop sighing." A voice said beside her. She jumped slightly and looked at the speaker. He looked about eighteen with sandy hair and outdoorsy good looks. He was wearing jeans, and sleeveless shirt. You would think he's just one of the teenagers you see at school. The only thing un-mortal about him is that he is _literally_ glowing like the _sun_. Another person was there too, a very beautiful lady. They both radiate power.

"Lord Apollo. Lady Aphrodite." Rachel said looking very surprised. "What brings you here?"

"Well..." Aphrodite said. "I just want to give you a makeover. I need a new model of my newly-bought makeup. Let see..." Aphrodite rummaged on her bag with makeup.

"We're just passing by. I'm bored to death at Olympus." Apollo said. "All are busy to stop and see my awesomeness and listen to my haikus." Lady Aphrodite scoffed and said something like, _'awesomeness… not really… troublesome… idiot… haikus…'_

"Um... Thank you for passing by Lady Aphrodite, Lord Apollo, I'm busy, you see and I have a lot of things to do so-" Rachel said a little nervously while silently praying on her mind, _'Please, anyone who is listening from Olympus don't let Apollo recite haiku here. And please don't make Aphrodite give me a makeover'_

"You are a bad liar." Apollo said. "I know you don't have anything to do, too." Apollo said. "So I've come up with a haiku-"

_NO! _Rachel thought.

_We are very bored._

_Boredom can sometimes kill you._

_Don't stop the music._

Rachel looked at the sun god. "Don't stop the music? What it's relation to boredom?" She exclaimed out. Apollo shrugged. Aphrodite scoffed.

"My awesomeness is kicking in." Apollo said.

"It's not awesome, Apollo" Aphrodite said. Rachel just sigh, and then turned to her notebook. Suddenly, her phone vibrated. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and saw a message from Annabeth.

_From: Annabeth Chase_

_To: Rachel_

_Rachel! HELP!_

Rachel raised an eyebrow. Annabeth doesn't text her for help. "It must be with Percy." I muttered.

_To: Annabeth_

_What is it? Is it about Percy?_

Apollo scooted over beside Rachel to see who her texting is. Aphrodite went to her other side.

_From: Annabeth_

_Well, there's this newbie from Aphrodite Cabin. I saw her with Percy and she was flirting with him! What should I do?_

Hmmm... Aphrodite girls... They are really troublesome and nasty flirters. Rachel thought. Aphrodite smiled.

_To: Annabeth_

_Talk to him._

Rachel send it. Seconds later, a new message arrived. This girl really has fast fingers.

_From: Annabeth_

_But he's changing the subject when I ask him!_

Rachel smirked

_To: Annabeth_

_You're jealous._

Rachel send it. She laughed mentally as she imagined Annabeth's face. Aphrodite is smiling wider.

_From: Annabeth  
WHAT!?_

Rachel laughed. Aphrodite said, "Aw. How cute"

_To: Annabeth_

_You're jealous._

Rachel repeated her message.

_From: Annabeth_

_I. AM. NOT. JEALOUS._

"She's in denial." Aphrodite said. Rachel nodded.

_To: Annabeth_

_And you're in denial, too._

_From: Annabeth_

_I. AM. NOT. IN. DENIAL!_

_Hmp! Fine! Don't text me! I'll figure this out myself!_

Aphrodite smirked. "Athena's daughter is jealous." Apollo grinned. Then snapped his fingers.

"I know what we are gonna do today." Apollo said.

"You sound like Phineas." Rachel said.

"Fine- who?" Aphrodite said curiously.

"_Phineas_." Rachel said. "P-H-I-N-E-A-S. From Phineas and Ferb."

"Anyway, what's the idea you've come up with?" Aphrodite said. Apollo pulled Rachel notebook and stole Rachel pen from my desk.

"Hey!" Rachel protested. Apollo scribbled a few words.

"_Symptoms of Jealousy_" Aphrodite said and squealed. "This is fun!" She stole the notebook and pen from Apollo and wrote number one.

**_1.) A person is jealous when they are mad or irritated for no reason when someone said his/her boyfriend/girlfriend's name with another person._**

"Nice." Apollo said. "How about we give examples from each number?"

"That's a great idea." Aphrodite said and wrote.

**_"You know Annabeth, Percy and Rachel went to the movies." A son of Apollo said. "He told me to tell you."_**

**_Annabeth glared at him. "And why do I care if they are in the movies?" She spat._**

"That really happened?" Rachel asked. Aphrodite nodded.

"I _observe _them once in a while." Aphrodite said.

"It's my turn." Apollo said while grabbing the notebook.

**_2.) A person is jealous when he/she were mad if she sees you with another girl/boy._**

**_Katie and Will are walking side by side. They were laughing and very close to each other._**

**_On the background, Travis Stoll punched the base of the Zeus's Fist._**

**_"Will Solace. You're going down." Travis said._**

"Wait. There's no dent in the Zeus's Fist, yet!" Rachel said.

"Oops. Well, it's on the future. I slipped." Apollo said sheepishly. Rachel looked at him and sigh.

"It's my turn-" Rachel said.

"No! Let me!" Aphrodite said and grabbed the notebook.

**_3.) A person is jealous when his/her boyfriend/girlfriend left without a reason._**

"**_Where are you going, Jason?" Piper asked._**

"**_Out."_**

"**_Where?"_**

"**_Outside."_**

"**_Tell me specifically or I'll force you to say it." Piper said threateningly. "And I can assure you it's going to be painful, indeed."_**

"You're making that up!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Of course not! I told you. I _observe _people. Especially my daughters and sons." Aphrodite said

"Fine." Rachel said. "I believe you. And I believe it's my turn."

**_4.) A person is jealous whenever his/her bf/gf is spending more time outside with friends—especially you know there's another boy/girl with him/her._**

**_"Why are you late, Perseus?" Annabeth said really angry._**

**_"I'm with the others. We canoed through the lake."_**

**_"And who's with you?"_**

**_"Rachel, Leo, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Jason." Percy said. "And Reyna, too."_**

**_Annabeth flinched. "Reyna and Rachel?"_**

**_"Yep." He said._**

"I'll write another number." Rachel said.

**_5.) A person is jealous when he/she is possessive of his/her partner. i.e making him/her spend time with him/her more._**

**_"Hey, Percy." Grover and Rachel said. "Wanna go to the movies?"_**

**_"Su-"_**

**_"No." Annabeth said. "He's spending time with me." She grabbed Percy's arm and force him to go with her._**

After Rachel wrote that, the bell rang.

"See you, Rachel." Aphrodite said. "Keep that list 'kay?" I nodded. "We'll continue it tomorrow?" I nod again and she left.

"See you at camp. I'll drop by." Apollo said before flashing out. Rachel was left alone with her notebook, her pen and what's that? Is that an album?

She opened the album and saw pictures. Pictures of her _friends._

On the first page was _"Symptoms of Jealousy". _It was printed on it. Rachel's eyes widened.

All pictures of her friends looking irritated and a description was beside each. On the second picture was Travis looking at Katie and Will. Then she saw a button like a 'play' button on a video on each side of the picture. When she tap the second picture, it moved and has sounds. On the side of it says,

**_2.) A person is jealous when he/she were mad if she sees you with another girl/boy._**

_Katie and Will are walking side by side. They were laughing and very close to each other._

_On the background, Travis Stoll punched the base of the Zeus's Fist._

_"Will Solace. You're going down." Travis said._

When she continues of scan the pages, a note fell. It says.

_This is a proof of all the current examples on the list. Every number we wrote and every example will have a video. It will update itself._

_Enjoy!_

_~Apollo and Aphrodite xoxo_

* * *

Done! :D Hope you like it. I will make a one-shot of every examples. Actually, all examples has a one-shot but if I get atleast 10 reviews, I'll post all of it here. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE NEXT WEEK, I HOPE.

R&R pls. AND PLEASE SUGGEST SOME JEALOUSY SYMPTOMS? THANKS!

IT'S A BIT RUSHED. Sorry about that.

_Lots of love,_

_MyFavoriteMistake_

**Symptoms of Jealousy by Rachel Dare**

Dedication: For my best friend_ Abby _and my sis, _Anna_. And of course, my reviewers and my silent readers. I know you are there.

Disclaimer: No. I don't own anything except this story. Peace out.

Author's Note: Anyway, this is my first fanfic here in this fandom. Characters may be OOC. Set after the HoO and Gaea was defeated. I haven't edited this. So I warn you;

**_This fanfic is unbeta-ed. So expect spelling and grammatical errors. English is not my native language._**

* * *

_The two enemies of human happiness are pain and boredom.  
-Arthur Schopenhauer_

Rachel sigh. Another boring day at Clarion Ladies Academy. The teachers went on and on about this and that. After a few agonizing minutes, the bell rang and the girls from her class slowly dust of the invisible dust from their skirts, clung to their friends and left the room giggling to themselves. Rachel sigh again. She pulled out the notebook where the list is.

"I'm just gonna kill some time." Rachel muttered.

She looked at it with a bored expression and wrote.

**_6. A person is jealous when he/she accuse his/her gf/bf of looking or giving attention to other individuals._**

**_"Jason!" Piper said angrily. She just saw Jason staring at a redhead._**

**_"Ugh... what...?" Jason said. "Did you say something?"_**

**_"No." Piper said glaring at him._**

**_"Ok." Jason said and looked back at the redhead. Piper's face was red with anger._**  
**_"STOP STARING AT THE REDHEAD, JASON!" Piper yelled at him._**

**_Jason looked at Piper. "I'm not looking at the redhead, Pipes."_**

**_"And I'm not a daughter of Aphrodite." Piper said. "I'm outta here." She stood up and turned to leave leaving him behind._**

**_"Poor Jason..." Annabeth said. "He's just looking at the ring at the jewelry shop behind the redhead." The others nodded._**

She looked at the window and sigh.

"I told you to stop sighing." A voice said. She yelped and almost jumped from her seat. She turned to saw the sun god with the goddess of love.

"Hello, Rachel!" Aphrodite smiled. "We're here again!"

"Nice to see you, Lord Apollo, and Lady Aphrodite." Rachel said. "And _please_ try not to suprise me. I might have a heart attack."

Apollo just grinned and looked at the sentence she wrote. Instead of commenting, Apollo said, "I'll have two turns since you got your chance yesterday."

Aphrodite huffed in protest but said, "Fine." Apollo sat on the right side of Rachel while Aphrodite sat on the opposite side.

"Let see." Apollo muttered.

**_7. A person is jealous when he/she is questioning of the partner's behavior._**

**_"Why are you rushing off Percy?" Annabeth asked. They we're at Percy's cabin._**

**_"Uhhh..." Percy said. "I'm going to the lake."_**

**_"You're going to the lake?" Annabeth asked. Percy nodded. "But why are you bringing popcorn and did you just use perfume?"_**

**_"I'm eating this at the lake." Percy said. Annabeth said. "And I use perfume. Rachel gave it to me last time."_**

**_"Oh really? Or are you going to Rachel's cave again?"_**

**_"What? NO!" Percy defended. "I'm just going to the lake." Percy straightened his shirt._**

**_"But why are you dressed like you're in a date or something?"_**

**_Percy looked at her. "Why? Can't I dress up just once?" He said. "Gotta go. Bye!"_**

**_"I'm gonna kill you Percy." Annabeth said when she found no one in the lake._**

"I remember that day." Rachel said stifling a laugh. "Annabeth almost beat Percy to death. But later she found out that he went to her room so they can watch movies together."

"Aw." Aphrodite cooed. "He's so sweet."

Apollo wrote another one.

**_8. A person is jealous when she/he is going through the partner's properties._**

**_"What are you doing Hazel?" Frank said. He saw her rummaging his things._**

**_"I'm looking at your things."_**

**_"Why are you looking at them?" Frank said snatching his things back and putting each one of them in their right place. "There's nothing that will interests you, Hazel."_**

**_"Oh yeah? Then what is this?" Hazel brought up a pink envelope. Scrawled on the side was, From: Your Secret Admirer. "From: Your Secret Admirer" Hazel looked at Frank with narrowed eyes. "You call this nothing?"_**

**_Uh oh, Frank thought. "Ha-Hazel, it's nothing. I swear-"_**

**_"SHUT UP!"_**

Aphrodite giggled. "A love letter. Cute." Rachel rolled her eyes/

"My turn." Aphrodite said and snatched the notebook from Apollo.

**_9. A person is jealous when he/she give his/her partner with a cold shoulder and he/she may simply reply, "What makes you think something is wrong?" and turn and walk away._**

**_"Pipes. Talk to me." Jason said._**

**_"I'm gonna do something." Piper said not looking at him. "Later, jason." She took a faster pace._**

**_"Is something wrong?" Jason asked as he caught up with her and grabbed her hand._**

**_"No." She wrench her hand from him. "What makes you think something is wrong? You just went with alone Reyna and I think you really enjoy your bonding time with her." Then she walked away leaving Jason alone._**

"My turn." Rachel said while grabbing the notebook.

**_**10. When somebody sulks off and becomes a hermit and won't talk to his/her partner, they're jealous.  
"Hey, Clarisse!" Chris said.  
Clarisse looked at Piper. "Is some creep talking to me?"  
"Um, Clarisse" Chris said.  
Clarisse looks around with glazed eyes. "Did somebody say something?"  
"Yeah. Me." Chris said.  
"No one? Wow..." Clarisse said.  
"You're impossible..." Chris said sighing.  
"I'm going to go hang out with Leo. I don't need any LOSER NAMED CHRIS as a boyfriend." Clarisse said loudly._**

As if on cue, the bell rang.

"See ya again tomorrow." Apollo said grinning and left them behind.

"Check out the new entries tomorrow, okay?" Aphrodite said. Rachel nodded."Bye"  
And the goddess of love was gone.

After a few minutes, her classmates came back, still giggling.

She sigh. Another long day.

* * *

I decided that this will be not a two shot anymore. Maybe another two or three more chapters? Bleh. XD

Sorry for the crappy update. But I hope you like it.

Note: Number 10 is from a reviewer, IluvJesus. Thanks. I edited it a bit. XD

**_PJATO Reader, Just In Reader, Guest, Child Of Athens, IluvJesus, and another Guest. Thank you for reviewing._**

**_Child of Athens: Thanks for adding it to to your community, (::)_**

**_IluvJesus: Thanks again for giving an example. XD I'm from Philippines actually._**

**Please review. And do you mind giving examples of a symptom of jealousy with a example scence? Thank you.**

**Reviews are loved. =3**

_Lots of Love,_

_MyFavoriteMistake_

Stand in the rain

Chapter 1

heard a muffled beep as i let open my eyes. I lazily rolled over in bed and looked at the hazy little numbers on my alarm clock. _9:00_ is what i read.

I didn't really care about the time, and was about to fall back asleep when i remembered..._Oh Crap!_ I thought, today was the day i was going to

tell Annabeth that i loved her, and she was supposed to wait for me at the lake at 8:30. I had to hurry, because if i didn't hurry, i wouldn't be able

to tell her. This is because tomorrow she was leaving with her dad for a 2 week vacation. I had to hurry. I slipped on some jeans, my bright orange

_camp half-blood _t-shirt, shoes, and ran. Once i got there, i noticed here still sitting there. _Thank the gods_ i thought. I slowly approached, hoping to

surprise her with a playful tack or smile or something when i heard "hey Percy." from Annabeth while smiling beautifully. She motioned me to come

sit next to her in the sand. the sun was just arriving, and i could see Annabeth's shimmering face. she really was beautiful, and today was when i

was going to tell her how i really felt."Annabeth." i said shakily, " Annabeth, i want you to know something." i said, not knowing how to correctly

phrase it. I didn't understand, why couldn't i tell her, i practiced a million and one times in the mirror in my cabin, but i couldn't say it now, when

she was sitting here. I managed to studder out the words "I-I think that i might be in lo-" before i was cut off with the gentle touch of her lips to

mine. " I love you too Seaweedbrain!" she practically yelled. with that, she wrapped her arms around my neck and played with my hair as i slipped

my arms around her waist and went in for a deeper, more passionate kiss. when we stopped, we noticed the whole camp surrounding us. They le

t out a cheer, and i heard grover blurt out "Finally!". So far, my day has been going pretty good. Then, when i thought it couldn't get any better,

Annabeth embraced me in a giant hug saying that her dad just called and said that she could skip out on her vacation, (which meant more

Annabeth for Percy!) and spend the next few weeks here at camp. The rest of the day went amazing after that, and we went about our normal

activities. Soon after eating our lunch at the dining pavilion, we both went back to my cabin. i sat down on my bed and watched what she was

doing. she slowly reached for the lock on my cabin door, and clicked it lock. She then flung around and flung me into a beautiful kiss that went on

for i don't know how long, but that obviously wasn't enough for Annabeth, so she climbed on top of me, pushing me back onto the bed, and

pushed herself into any gaps in between our body's, deepening the most passionate kiss i could ever imagine. We went on for what felt like hours,

and i was lost in her, my head was spinning, and i felt the spark of love. her blond curls falling loosely onto my upper chest, and tangling

themselves with my body. We could've stayed like this forever, i thought, until we heard a knock on my door. "hey Percy, you in there" said a

muffled Grover voice. "uuhhhh...Yeah, be there in a sec" I shouted back. _crap_ i thought _Grover didn't know Annabeth was in my cabin, and if he_

_found out who knows what he would think_ I had to get Annabeth hidden. Annabeth took one quick look into my eyes, and new what to do, she hid

herself in my bathroom, as i straightened my clothing and pushed forward my hair. "come in" I said. " your stupid door is locked!" he yelled back.

"Oh, sorry" i said nervously. I turned the lock button sideways, and pulled open the door. In came Grover, and a bunch of the Athena girls and

boys. _Dang_ i knew they were looking for Annabeth, and came to ask me. Grover asked me where Annabeth was, and i replied with a simple i don't

know, which obviously was enough to get them to leave. Once they left i clicked the door locked again and called Annabeth out from the safety of

my bathroom. she came out and gave me a peck on the cheek. I told her that she would have to go, or else the whole camp would start looking

for her. she opened the door, and before she left pressed her lips on mine, and broke off after a couple of seconds. she smiled at me lovingly, and

hurried off to her cabin. That night, i think i slept like a baby knowing that she and i were together. The next day came and i stepped outside and

there was my beautiful Annabeth waiting for me. To be honest, i almost jumped when i saw her, because i didn't expect to have my girlfriend

waiting for me outside my cabin at...wait, what time was it? "Annabeth" I asked curiously, "what time is it?", "9:00" she said after a quick glimpse

at her watch. "wait..." i said, "how long have you been out here?". "since about 6:00." she answered. " 6:00!" i said shocked. " Annabeth, are

you crazy? you waited for me for..1...2...3! hours!" i said after counting my fingers. " well..." she said deviously, "i wasn't exactly out here...". "

you were in my cabin?" i asked surprised. "lets just say...you look cute when you sleep." Wow is all i could come up with to say. wow. my girlfriend

was in my cabin watching me sleep for three hours, and yet...it didn't disturb me.

uring the whole of that day, she clung to me to make sure no girls could look at me. I liked the fact that we were finally together, and she obviously did too. Earlier

today there was an aphrodite girl who wanted to talk to me about something, but she was almost killed by annabeth and her dagger...man, its pretty awesome to

have a girlfriend who can do that sorta thing! anyways, throughout the dayy, she would surround me like a bodygaurd 24/7, but it was just typical 'first date' type stuff.

I brought her to my favorite spot (after our brunch at the dining pavillion), the lake. we sat there and watched in awe as the sun made its way across the sky, leaving a

dazzling reflection for us to gaze at in the water. " Annabeth," i said quietly, "you don't have to protect me...i mean, i like it, but you really don't need to. I'd rather

just have you relax, and still be madly in love with me." She answered me with " its not that i want to protect you...its just that all those other girls everywhere on

campus, and i want you all to myself, and i dont want them to take you aw-." I cut her off with a slight kiss, " why'd you do that?" she asked while blushing a deep red.

" to get you to _relax_" i said calmly. She went in for another heart filled kiss when they rang the bell for dinner at 'mess hall', so we reluctantly got up, and followed the

bell. On our way there, the whole camp followed us, as if they had nothing better to do than keep up with our relationship (which kinda freaked me out...). But

eventually they died off and went to eat. When we reached the dining pavillion, we gave our offerings and sat down to eat. I lost most of my dinner-time by staring at

annabeth, and thinking how lucky i was to have such a beautiful girlfriend as herself. Once night came, annabeth and i went to our seperate cabins, giving her a kiss

goodbye, and leaving myself. I was in my cabin for about 2 hours trying to sleep, but i couldnt. After i was about to go outside to the lake, annabeth came knocking at

my door. I let her in, but was puzzled why she had come (hey, i didn't say i didn't like her coming into my cabin at 12!). She quietly whispered to me that she

couldn't sleep, and i told her the same thing was happening to me. i asked her if she wanted to come with me to the lake, and she agreed happily. we soon got there,

and sat down in the sand. after that, everything got blurry, and we fell asleep. the night came, and passed, and the morning sun arose to greet us. i woke up pretty

early, and noticed that we fell asleep her on my chest, and my arm over her body. i wouldn't have changed this moment for anything. But of course, right on que,

some naiads surfaced and started screaming to each other how cute we looked ( whenever something goes good in my life, some object or someone ruins it.). With

that, Annabeth awoke, but didn't move. I willed the waves to pull the naiads back under, and annabeth and i laid there again, in complete harmony.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed chap 2 of my 'processing series', i will be writing more soon! keep in touch and plz review!**

fter about a week of our new relationship, Annabeth got a little less protective and let herself relax. Today was Saturday, and i wanted to spend

every second with her having fun. So i decided to bring her to the fair. We got to Central Park a while later, and she asked if we could just hang

out here for a while. She gave me her puppy face, which i just couldn't resist, so we stopped in Central Park, and laid down in the grass. We

looked up at the beautiful puffy clouds, and then back at each other. I rolled over so i was hovering above her, and told her how lucky i felt to be

dating her, I knew that she already knew that, but i liked saying again every once in a while. I knew she was blushing, even with my shadow ove

r

her face, but i thought she looked even cuter when she blushed. She playfully tackled me, and got on top of me. She wrapped herself around me

and gave me a slight peck, that turned into a couple more. We eventually got up, and i asked if she still wanted to go to the fair. She said that

she would rather stay here, and get something to eat. We wondered for a while, trying to find someplace to eat, which wasn't to hard because

there were hundreds of stands selling food. The thing is, when your with Annabeth, you can't just stop by _a_ food stand, she's picky like that. She

finally found the stand she wanted to go to, and we both got a cinnamon-sugar jumbo pretzel. We ate a little bit on our way to a lonesome bench

under a tree. Once we sat down on the bench, we finished our food, and noticed how big the tree behind us was. I had a great idea. I took out

my house key, and started carving our names and a heart into the tree. She laughed at this, but i kept going until i finished. I sat back down,

feeling proud of myself for putting our names into a tree( I know, it sounds stupid, but i liked feeling victorious). We looked out at Central Park,

and noticed the very few people there. I called blackjack, and helped her on, i jumped onto him and asked him if he could fly us to the beach. He

politely agreed, and was off. The rush of the air made me imagine only the best of thoughts, but only when Annabeth leaned onto me made it

complete. I loved where this day was going, and we were only 15 minutes away from the beach, due to blackjack's incredible speed. It was

about 5:00 now, and i had enjoyed my day so far. We arrived at the beach, and got off Blackjack. It was completely empty. I brought her into the

water with me, and we playfully splashed each other. She had enough of my splashing, and tackled me with a kiss. I fought back, wrestling with

her tongue. I soon let her win, due to the fact i needed some air, but we kept at it until our tongues needed a little break. The beach sun was

setting, and i needed to rest. I laid down in the sand, and motioned for her to lay next to me. There we sat, watching the sunset, as the sun sank

lower, and lower. The sun was almost gone now, and Annabeth had made her way on top of my chest, watching the light fade calmly. I never

wanted this to end, it just felt so... right. We slowly lowered our eyelids and drifted off together. My perfect ended with a perfect night.

* * *

**How did you guys like chap 3?**

**R&R**

Annabeth and I sat in my apartment being completely bored, and not knowing what to do, this was, of course, until she looked at me with a

devious hint in her smile. "what?" i asked confused. She slowly leaned in and tackled me with a kiss. I fought back, and pinned her down on my

bed. I leaned in towards her face, until i could feel her soft, steady breath brushing against my face. I gave her a light kiss on the neck, then got

up. "what do you want to do?" she asked impatiently. ". " I don't know, why are you asking me wise girl?". " Uh, maybe because you _live _here,

and would know about something we could do?" she said in a matter-of-factly tone."we could hopelessly try to cook something..." I replied. "Yes!

thats perfect, I'll go start getting out the supplies". "No, Annabeth..., I wasn't serio-" It was no use, she had already left, and was in my kitchen looking around for all the cooking utensils.

I walked down from my room to the kitchen, only to find Annabeth already covered in flour." Annabeth, I leave you down here for 2 minutes, and

you already made a mess _this_ big?". She didn't answer me, but if someone with flour all over their face can blush, and have it be noticeable, she

did. I helped her clean herself off, and then looked for the right things to use to make a cake. First,and most importantly, the blue dye, then the

batter, then the icing, etc... We mixed everything up, and put it in the oven. It was supposed to take at least one hour to cook fully, so we sat

down and watched t.v. After about an hour, we went to check on the cake. It looked awesome, and I was actually happy she decided to bake a cake. That is, of course, before it burst into flames.

"the cake!" Annabeth screamed

"the oven!" I screamed

I quickly willed the water out of the faucet from my sink to put out the fire, and Annabeth grabbed the cake. She set it down on the table in our

kitchen, and tasted it to see if it was still good. Obviously, not, because Annabeth spit it out as quickly as she had put it in her mouth."aw man,

that cake looked so good" she whined. "until it spontaneously burst into flames" I added quickly. She glared at me. It was then that i noticed that

she really, _really_ wanted to make a cake. "fine" I grumbled. " fine, what?" she asked. "fine, we can make another cake." I said annoyed, knowing

what kind of mess was going to come from it. This time, we made sure _not_ to put anything flammable on it. We finished mixing the batter, _again_,

and shoved it in the oven. We again sat in the t.v. room, and watched t.v. for a bit. Annabeth got kind of bored, and asked me to arm wrestle her.

I did, and boy was Annabeth strong. "I won!" she screamed. "well what do you know, Annabeth chase is stronger than me!" I said, knowing I let

her win, just so I could see her face gleam with joy. I kissed her gently, and heard the timer beep. We went in the kitchen, hoping not to see a

inferno cake, and luckily, we didn't. We took out the cake, waited for it to cool off, and grabbed at it. The cake was good, but Annabeth had to

leave after we finished. I kissed her goodbye, and she left. Then I thought to myself...maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to make a cake today after all...:)

* * *

**What did you guys think, click review and tell me!**

**(hope to get chap 5 done soon)**

**Thanks for reading**

**~Seaweedbrain~**

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to respond**

**But like i said, i've been having major writers block:(, But luckily...**

**Karmabear2050 came to my rescue!**

**So this is to you Karmabear2050!**

**~Here goes!~**

~Is my heart _really_ hers?~

**~Percy's Pov:**

I had just gotten back to my cabin after some dinner at the dinning pavillion. I opened my door, and saw Annabeth sitting on my bed. "when exactly did you get here?" I asked. " I kinda skipped out on dinner" she replied, "Percy, I need to talk to you." she said nervously. I quickly walked over and sat down next to her. " what is it?" I asked. "I was just troubled about why my mom keeps letting you and me go out together..." she said wearily. "well, maybe she forgot about us.." I said, hoping for a agreeable smile to come across her face...but, she just thought harder, and harder. After she sat there thinking for a while, she quietly said, "I'm going back to my cabin..." and left. It took me a while to notice that she was very serious about this,...but then again, who wouldn't be? Athena can be very sneeky, and her not trying to completely kill me for kissing Annabeth is not in her nature. It was very unlike her...

I awoke the next morning to find out that Annabeth was missing. I looked everywhere for her, but it was no use...she obviously didn't want me to find her. I sat on a log near the forest, and Nico came by. He sat down next to me, and said he had to shadow travel her to mount olympus. "she said something about talking to her mom about you two..." Nico said in a questioning tone. I knew Annabeth was troubled by her mom not caring,...but seriously! Going up there to _remind_ Athena about her never-satasfied hunger to get me? I swear, when she gets back, no kisses for a week.

**~Annabeth's Pov:**

Something was wrong. I loved Percy, but I always had to fight for it from my mom,...and now, she isnt doing anything. I know Percy is worried right now because of me missing, but if I told him, he wouldn't have wanted me to go...I just had to.

Once up on mount olympus, i traveled to the temple of the gods. I jogged up all the sets of many stairs, and fortunately got there, and noticed that Athena was missing from her throne. I then went to the only place i could think of to go, her palace. I asked a creature to teleport me there, and he generously did. I entered the palace. There was Athena, and some girl i had never seen before, she had blonde hair, tan skin, and electrifying blue eyes. Athena saw me, then frantically tried to hide the girl from my sight. "who's that?" I asked suspisiously. "This is- uhhh, this is-...Bliss, my architect student." she said quickly. "ohh..." i said, (becoming a little jealous that my mom was teaching some other girl architect,...but i soon got over that.) " I need to talk to you mom." I said cautiously. "Oh, ...ok then." she answered. She led me to her library, and i started asking her questions. "So mom...how's life." I asked, trying to start a conversation. "It's good...Annabeth, what did you _really_ want to talk to me about." she said in a know-it-all tone. " well.." i said, "whats bothering me is why you haven't tried to break up me and Percy for a while and-". She cut me off and said that she was ok with us dating now. Woah...I didn't see that one coming...Athena, being _ok_ with Percy Jackson dating her daughter...wow. All i could do was leave Olympus after some tea with Athena, and go back to camp, happily thinking about all the future moments Percy and I would soon share.

**~Percy's Pov:**

I finally saw Annabeth walking towards me from the strawberry feilds near the entrance. I ran to her, and embraced her in a giant kiss. It went on until she broke apart to tell me something. She told me about being in olympus, and the gods, and creatures, and finally Athena's conversation with her. She told me about how she said she didn't care about us dating anymore, and left it at that.

I guess Annabeth and I had a pretty healthy relationship until about a week later. I was sitting in the feilds, waiting for Annabeth to come back with our drinks. It was around sunset, when a girl came out of nowhere, towards the big house. I had never seen her before, so i guessed she was new, or just found by a satyr. She had blue eyes, tan skin, and blonde curls like Annabeths, all-in-all...she was pretty hot. Annabeth came back, and noticed me staring at something, and looked to see what it was. She looked a little freaked out, but went back to herself later.

**~Annabeth's Pov**

I finally got back to camp half-blood, and saw Percy charging at me. He Tackled me with a huge kiss, and kept it going until i decided to break off. I told him about my time in Olympus, and how the other gods were doing, then I told him about Athena's answer. He looked really suprised at her answer, and went on with the kissing.

Our relationship really kicked off since Athena was no longer trying to stop it,...life was good, until _she _came.

About a week later, Percy and I were sitting in the strawberry feilds at sunset, watching as it sank into the earth. I gradually left to go get us both some drinks, and when I came back, Percy was staring uncontrolllably at something,...no some_one_. I looked a little closer, and noticed that it was the girl from Olympus, The one Athena tried to hide from me. She might've just been a new student or something, but i couldn't know for sure.

**One Week Later...**

**~Annabeth's Pov:**

Ever since the strawberry feilds, Percy has been acting very weird about that architecht girl from Athena. I was guessing it was just his way of getting used to other people...I hope...

**~Percy's Pov:**

For the last couple of days, I have been having these weird feelings about this new girl. I know I love Annabeth, but I physically can't stop liking this girl. This sucks.

Today I was walking to the pavillion for breakfast, when I saw the new girl. I saw that she was coming over towards me, but I couldn't run away. She got closer and closer, until she was about a foot away. She said hi, and started a conversation. Her voice was smooth and gentil, but as I was thinking , she kissed me. I saw Annabeth walking towards the dining pavillion, look at me, then run into the forest. _This can't be happening_ i thought. I pushed off the girl, and ran for Annabeth. All i could do was hope she would still love me...

**_Chapter 1:_**

I went looking for Annabeth a few minutes later. I went searching for a while in the forest until finally giving up in 2 hours. I went back to my cabin

feeling terrible about making Annabeth feel like that. But seriously, _it wasn't my fault, that girl kissed me in mid-sentence!_ But I still felt all the blame on

my shoulders.( or that was just my stomach because i skipped out on dinner looking for Annabeth.) I laid in my bed looking up at the bunk above me

thinking about how i screwed up, and ways to apologize to Annabeth. I then got up and paced my cabin. I looked at the spring and the windows, and

eventually led myself outside. I walked down to my favorite spot at the lake, and watched the waves roll over each other in awe. To my surprise,

Annabeth didn't come walk over to me and let me apologize...I guess she was so angry at me, she didn't even want to bother coming down to the

shoreline to watch me fail at apologizing, and then hug me at my stupidness. Wow. I made her angry.

For fear of the harpies eating me for being outside my cabin at night, i ran back to my cabin and dashed under the sheets. I soon fell asleep from

boredom, but found out that sleeping wasn't the best thing for me to do that night because seconds after i closed my eyes, i had one of my worst

nightmares. I started off in a dark room with the golden casket which held Kronos, but I abruptly skipped into a third-person scene with Annabeth. She

didn't see me there, but I could see everything going on. She was being pulled into the heavens, but against her will, and she kept screaming my name,

which scared me enough to wake me. I woke with a cold sweat, and needed to see Annabeth to be sure she was alright. I jumped up from my bed and

put on my clothes. I flung my door open, and ran outside to the Athena cabin. I slammed on their door, pissing them off, but waking them up enough to

come open it. I asked them where Annabeth was, and they said that she hadn't been there since last night, and she left for the woods again. I felt better

that she had at least come back for a little last night, but still, wanted to find her to explain everything. I waited the whole day for her to come out of her

hiding place in the woods, but no Annabeth. I ate dinner at the dinning pavilion, and saw Grover sneak off into the woods. I followed him as he went

deeper and deeper into the woods to places I haven't even seen before. I followed quietly, until he came to a stop. I hid behind a bush, and heard him and

another voice which sounded like Annabeth's. I knew I couldn't make a sound or they would hear me. Out of the whole conversation, all I heard was:

Sorry...lake...Percy, but thats about it. See, Annabeth and her mom have had some pretty serious talks about her and me, but for some odd

reason, she constantly fights her mom to stay with me...I guess im a really lucky guy, cause if a girl will stand up to Athena for you, she's the one for

you. After they both left back to camp, I stayed a little longer, then started walking back. I then realized how stupid that was, because I had absolutely no

clue on where _back_ was. I searched for an exit from the forest, but I was too deep inside of it. I searched for a few more hours, and luckily found a wood

nymph to lead me out. I was lead safely out of the forest at about 10:30. _10:30_! _the harpies are going to eat me alive!(_so much for _safely_ out of the

woods.) I sneaked back to my cabin, and got in my bed. I fell asleep thinking about those words I heard.

**_Chapter 2:_**

I woke up to someone knocking at my door. I got up, bleary-eyed, yawned, and sleepily said "who's there?". No response. I asked again, "who's th-" I was

cut off by, " its Annabeth". Well that was enough to wake me up. I put a change of clothes on, and flung the door open. I was about to go into full-time

Percy-mode and stupidly apologize by explaining _everything_. But right before I could, she yanked me outside. It was mid-fall, and the sun was rising. I felt

the cool air flowing through my clothes giving me a sensation I couldn't describe. The trees were all sorts of color, and it was as peaceful as it could get.

She tugged my arm to make me follow her. We went down to the lake, where I saw Athena waiting. She looked pissed, but for once in my life, not at me.

She looked angry at Annabeth. Then I realized everything. the girl that had pulled me into the kiss was with Athena. Athena had 'hired' her to kiss me,

make Annabeth angry at me, never date me again, and poof, Athena's problem with me is gone. But somehow Annabeth figured it out early, and dragged

her mom, and the girl down to the lake. We went up to them, and sat down. Annabeth cleared her throat, and Athena nudged the girl. She came forward

first, and apologized sincerely. I accepted. Next Athena came up. "Don't make me do this again."was all she said. "Ugh...thanks...I think?" was all i could

say. Athena left with a poof, and so did the girl. At last I was alone with my favorite person in the world, and Athena wasn't there to bother us. I was

happy for once in weeks, and it was all thanks to Annabeth, but yet again, who else would?

* * *

**Authors end-note: How'd you like it? i'll give a little sneak peak of my next story! (because im so generous!) Percy and Annabeth are finally together and nothing can get in there way...kind of. There's a war going on, and Percy's dad needs him to help. If he goes, he won't be back for 2 years, Should he go fight for Olympus, or stay with his girl?**

**Sincerely,**

**_thors note: Hey guys, heres chapter 7._**

**_It took me all of my classes today at school to finally come up with what he will choose, wait and find out!_**

**_disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan_**

**_Chapter 7,_**

**_"Choices"_**

* * *

Boom!Boom!Boom! I woke with a start to someone 'Booming' on my cabin door. I lazily got up, and opened it. There, in front of me, was one of my dad's messengers. He looked at me in an confused way, I thought it was

because he expected someone big and strong, but then I noticed why. i was wearing my '# 1 demi-god' boxers with waves on them.( plus they were too short.) I was so embarrassed, but i quickly put on some clothes and

went back to the door. I was so happy that my dad had sent a messenger to tell me something. Before I could ask anything, the messenger asked me to take a walk with him. He led us to the lake, and told me why he

came. He said that the minor sea gods were waging war against my Dad. _goodbye happiness_. I was shocked, I mean, who would even _think_ about doing that? I thought to myself, "he can handle it, he's Poseidon,"But then,

as if the messenger was reading my thoughts he told me that Poseidon asked for me personally, and that Tyson was already fighting in the war. I was about to answer, when I spotted Annabeth eavesdropping on our

conversation. I automatically knew that this could go 1 of 2 ways. I could leave for the war, and not see Annabeth for a long time if ever, or I could stay here with my girlfriend and risk my father getting angry at me, and

loosing the next big uprising war with my brother, Tyson, at his side. I told the messenger I had to think on it. He looked at me cautiously, but agreed and said I only had 5 days. On that note, he turned into water, and

made his way to the back to the ocean. I trudged over to Annabeth's eavesdropping spot, and sat down facing the lake. " I don't get it..." I said, "Right when everything is going good for me, _something_ has to go

wrong..."."Its okay" she said in a soothingly, "you have a week, take your time." Those words hurt my gut, 'take your time...' I only had 5 days to choose something that would affect my life for a long, _long_ time, and I had

no clue what to choose. I looked over at Annabeth's face shimmering against the lakes reflection of the morning sun, and saw some tears she tried to hold back, roll down her cheek. When you think about it, Annabeth has

more on her shoulders than I do. I'm really the only family she has at camp, and If I leave, who knows what will happen. Leaving Annabeth didn't feel right, but neither did letting my dad and Tyson get enslaved by the

minor sea gods. I was stuck, so I went the only place I could think of for help...I wen to Chiron.

If anyone could help me in a time like this, it was Chiron. I got up, and ran to the big house. I approached it, seeing Chiron on the side porch on a bench. I walked up onto the porch and collapsed onto the bench across

from him. "you look like you're troubled" he said , but with a look that said: _how did I know this would happen..._but i told him everything, (even though it was a little weird talking to him about Annabeth...) and when i

finished, he put on his Chiron-problem-solving face, and thought. He told me that fighting in a god-war as a demi-god is a deep honor, but even more an honor when you are personally requested by the god himself. but

then he switched to the other problem-at-hand. "percy," he said, "fighting in that war would help us _all_ but if you really think you should stay here at camp, you should do so." I took thought on what he said, and got up

and left. All his advice really did was make me feel bad about myself for even thinking about staying when there was a god-war going on with my dad, but It was hard for me.

I was getting ready to sleep away all my problems, but right then the fountain in my cabin started to glow a greenish-blue color. I went over and looked in. There, was my dad, all dressed up in battle armor getting ready to

go into battle. I felt disgraced looking at his face knowing I did not leave right away to help my dad when he sent his messenger to me, but I still looked. He talked to me about the war, then as if realizing it just then, he

said "The daughter of Athena...She's the reason you didn't come, isn't she." He had a sad look on his face, and the iris message started fading. I had a feeling That was the last time I would see his face if I didn't leave

within the week. I knew at that moment what I had to do. I got everything I needed, and went to Athena's cabin. I went in, and saw Annabeth. She was asleep, so I went over to her, kissed her on the neck, and left for the

lake. I got down to the waters edge, there was pure silence, except for the waves crashing against the shore. I put one foot in, but kept the other on shore, thinking i might change my mind. I started walking in, and the

last thing I remember hearing other than the waves crashing was a stick breaking. I really didn't want Annabeth to see me leaving without a real goodbye, but I don't think I would be able to take it if she started to cry. So

I left, armor on, & sword at hand, into the ocean to fight the war.

* * *

**_How was it? I know its sad, but that might change in the next chapter. I was kinda going for the whole drama thing in this chapter, so... Anyways, Hope it was good, and there will be more love in the next chapter._**

**_~Sincerely,_**

**_~SeaweedBrain001_**

**_hapter 8,_**

**_~I Help save the Water-World~_**

**_Authors note: hey, haven't written in a while, but you know...Halloween! So Here is my next chapter!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series._**

**~I Help save the Water-World~**

I swam down to Poseidon's Palace, and burst in through the doors. Thank the gods my dad hadn't left yet, because I wanted him to know I was here to fight for him. I walked up to him slowly, and bowed. " You need not bow to me, my son." he said, "But I deeply thank you for coming in my time of need."I was surprised about how he could be so calm at a time like this. " I only wish to serve you, father" I said, also surprised about how mature i sounded when I talked to him. He handed me something tied up in a silky blue cloth. "Here," he said, holding it out to me, "take his for the war." I took it in my hands, and suddenly felt an amazing boost of power. The grip around it felt so...right. But it also felt like a weapon of some sort. i folded back the blue cloth and saw what was underneath. It was a trident. One my dad had made just for me. I wanted to refuse because I already had Riptide, but i couldn't. He apparently read my mind, (which tend to happen alot with him and his messengers" and said that it would only appear in my hand when I wanted it to. So I felt pretty good about it. I put on some of his undersea battle armor, and capped Riptide. I knew that this war would be unlike anything I've fought before, (except for Kronos of course) and I would have to put all of my camp training into it. I thought about Annabeth, and what she would want me to do right now. I went to my dad, and he said that we had to leave right then. Tyson was ready to, with a cyclopes shield, a sword from the forges, and battle armor big enough for 2 cows. I just realized how big he'd gotten since I last saw him at camp. He was huge, and alot stronger too. My dad came up to me with a bottle of some sort. It seemed to illuminate in the water. I looked at it, then at my dad who was smiling widely. " I've waited for this day for so long," he said, " The day when my son obtains his true, and full powers. He gave me the bottle, and told me to drink it. I drank, and got a warm feeling inside me. It felt like I was drinking a whole bottle of Nectar, but I looked in a mirror, and there was no difference. Then I noticed I was illuminating just the bottle was. My glow was faint, but It made me look much cooler. After we all got our armor and backup weapons, my dad, Tyson, and I left to fight the undersea war.

I swam with my dad, him giving me advice on weak spots, ranging, energy, and vantage points on our enemies. We stopped abruptly, and my dad gasped. A few yards in front of us was the messenger my dad sent me. He was such a peaceful person, and he was dead. Stabbed, with arrows through his stomach, I couldn't believe it, who would kill a messenger. Its against the ancient laws. But he was dead, and That just made my dad more angry. We swam forward and heard an explosion from ahead. We swam quicker, and found the battle. My dad told me to wait with him , and only to fight in places that needed the most help. Tyson ran off to attack an underwater giant, but I stayed. I saw something in no time, it was an armed naiad, but she was stabbed, and another sea monster was about to take her out. I swam as fast as I could to save her. She looked alot like Annabeth, which is probably why I swam so fast to save her. I got there right in time, and sliced through the attacker. She was wounded badly, and would make it on her own. I brought her back to my dad, who had just finished off 3 monsters as big as buildings. He took her to the medic, who brought her back to the palace. I was swimming over to fight a monster when a can of greek fire exploded in my face. My hair was singed off, but the fire didn't last long underwater. I felt lightheaded and dizzy, and thought if it really was greek fire that hit me. I was slowly sinking, but couldn't tell what was going on. I tried desperately to stop it from spreading, but it was hopeless. My sight kept getting darker and darker. The last thing I felt was a tugging in my gut. I remember a huge explosion with magic mixed in it, and my life felt like it was draining away. I finally blacked out, and sank.

I woke up in my dad's palace room. Which was funny because I noticed I was in his room, but not the whole undersea army at my bedside, looking at me as if they had just seen a ghost king come back to life.(and trust me, I know what that looks like) My dad came over to with a look of relief on his face. He smiled warmly, and gave me some ambrosia and nectar. "You did it Percy" he said, "you pushed back the forces of the minor gods. But we can't get too happy just yet, they'll be back. but what you did out there, that was very risky Percy." I had no idea what I even _did_ out there. I only remember my life draining away, a huge explosion, and me almost dying. Wow, my life is_weird_. Then I remembered 2 years ago on Mt. Saint Helens, when I ddi the huge explosion making me black out on Calypso's Island. My dad looked so proud of me, so I decided to keep him thinking I did it on purpose. " Son," he said calmly " You need to go back to camp, and straighten things out with everyone. they think your dead." I then realized how bad that really was. I thought about what Chiron & Annabeth were thinking. I jumped out of The bed, and ran for the doors. Poseidon put his hand on my shoulder, and gave me a look of approval. He winked at me, and I nodded back. I slammed open the doors, and swam as fast as I could back to camp Half-Blood. I reached the shore, and came out of the water. It was night at Camp Half-Blood. I knew I couldn't go back to my cabin at this time, so I curled up on the sand of the lake, and fell asleep with the fall breeze quietly, but carefully drifting through my hair and clothes.

**_I'm sorry that the story didn't have any love in it, but I had to write about the war first, The love will come in the next Chapter. Thanks so much for reading, hope it was good!_**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_~SeaweedBrain001_**


End file.
